


Oikawa's 'gift'

by CozmoLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disabled Character, Freeform, I'm sorry I wrote this, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, IwaizumixOikawa - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, haikyuu freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozmoLuna/pseuds/CozmoLuna
Summary: it's been ages since Iwaizumi has seen Oikawa face to face, deciding to watch his match in person to cheer 'the idiot' up, awaiting for his arrival by the entrance. Yet what happened was far from expected. To Iwaizumi, everything was a blur, yet the only thing he could cared was that person's face before the disaster, it was clear as day, fully implanted into his head, forever.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Oikawa's 'gift'

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on ao3 and I'm not one to write much so hope you can bare with me. This is just for fun and I made this in an hour without much thought so may be a bit short and boring. This is just a random angsty fanfic so I really hope you'll enjoy it. I wrote this for a friend who's fav ship's iwaoi so i hope this fanfic could make you cry :).
> 
> P.s. Thank you whoever you are for reading this fanfic, knowing this interests you means everything to me so i hope you enjoy this short one shot and whoever you are i hope you have a splendid day both today and everyday ahead, love you all <3.
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.

Date: 2018 September 9th

Ever since they parted ways due to their career, it’s been years since Iwaizumi could go to Oikawa’s matches, all he could ever do's watch it live through the TV, either by himself or with Mattsun and Makki. Yet this year he made a change. He cancelled and or moved back all appointments he supposedly had with his clients, prepared an Argentina jersey with the words 'Oikawa' and '13' imprinted on, as well as personally made banners to surprise him, a 'gift' for their 'reunion'. He was quite proud of this, praising himself for thinking of such a clever plan.

Waiting at the entrance to the venue, it's been Oikawa’s dream to play in Ariake Arenaever since forever. Of course he’s played in bigger venues around the world already, yet he still would never miss a match on TV when Ariake Arena comes up. Iwaizumi chuckled fondly at how excited Oikawa was last night, talking to Iwaizumi over the phone about playing in Ariake Arena. 

Looking at his reflection on the glass door, he fixed his get up and hair before giving an awkward smile and thumbs up. 

It has been a few minutes since his awkward action, Iwaizumi paced back and forth, looking from the road then to then to his reflection then back repeatedly, questions floating above his head did not help the slightest. What would he think of me now? We haven’t seen each other face to face in years, would he have grown taller? O god a taller Trashykawa, what a nightmare. He looks the same as ever through the phone but I could only see his ugly face. Maybe he grew some muscles? … GOD I SHOULD STOP THIS TRAIN! But he would look more acceptable with more muscles… not like he looks that bad with that face either…

Wiping the drool from the corner of his lip he ignored his flushed face, distracting himself with the cars passing by as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

At the corner of his eye he saw a familiar car heading towards him. He smiled at the thought of Oikawa using the birthday present he sent him a year ago, a black TRD Pro 4dr 4x4. It’s an old school SUVs, bulky like a monster truck. Iwaizumi isn’t one to care for designs but seeing this car really hit him deep, like he HAD to buy it for Oikawa. Though even he knew this design doesn’t suit Oikawa the slightest, but seeing him actually using it really warmed his heart.

The warm smile on his face was immediately replaced by panic and fear as he saw to his right, an enormous truck coming over at full speed. He waved his hands desperately at Oikawa who’s still driving, jumping up and down trying ot grab his attention. 

Oikawa seeing a waving Iwaizumi stepped onto the peddle in excitement, smiling brightly and waving back. Seeing this Iwaizumi mentally cursed at his childhood friend’s stupidity, looking back towards the truck only to see it move past his face at full speed.

Turning his head to Oikawa’s direction, Oikawa’s face changed to a full of fear imprinted into his head as he watched the 2 vehicles collide.

“TOORU!!!”  
_____________________________________  
Date: 2021 December 24th  
Time: 11:30

Snow was falling lightly outside, covering the earth in a frosty white blanket. In a room warm and cozy, flowers wrapped in beautiful tissue paper, alien and volleyball figures as well as souvenirs were put around the brownish room, a colourful traditional round carpet covering the floor, and an alien pattern printed on the comforter.

On the bed laid a man with unkept dark brown hair that swept outwards. He laid still and lifeless, the only indication of life are the rise and fall of his chest and the beeping from the ICT monitor, both in a steady pattern. Having an IV stuck onto his arm and an endotracheal tube on his face, clearly he’s but an eyesore in this warm and homey room.

There standing by him is a man with dark, spiked-up hair. His olive green eyes having no life to it, dark and red, something under his eyes glistened, maybe they're dry tears. His wrist and arms decorated with scars, new ones poorly bandaged while old ones popped out like veins, unable to point out which are self made and which are not. He also another eyesore in this room, they truly are made for each other.

*beep beep beep* 

The ICT monitor suddenly increased its speed. Noticing this the man standing pulled out the phone stuck to the wall, quickly dialling a number. 

“Hello? Doctor Shirabu speaking what seems to be the pro-“

Cutting him off the man said panicking,

“Shirabu-san, the monitor’s beeping like crazy, wtf’s going o-“

A moment of silence before dropping the phone, the man stared at the bed, eyes widened, unable to utter a single word. The phone he was holding fell to the floor with a clang.

“Iwaizumi-san? Hello? Hey answer me! What’s happening?! Omg I’m coming over.”

And with that a beep came from the phone. Iwaizumi couldn’t care less as his knees gave in dropping with a thud. Slowly reaching his hand to the one on the bed, which twitched for a second before being lifted onto its owner’s head.

“Ugh… my head…”

A groan came from the man, his voice was hoarse and was barely audible, maybe due to being in a coma for who knows how long. The brunette took the mask off and ruffled his own hair, looking around. His eyes met Iwaizumi's who’s still kneeling on the floor, and as if on cue Iwaizumi finally let a tear roll down his face.

“Eh?… Iwa-chan?… are you crying?”

“Oikawa…”

Immediately after, Oikawa was tackled into a bear hug.

“Eh? Iwa-chan crying? Now that’s a sight to behold!”

Oikawa's coughs were dry, yet he still smiled at Iwaizumi who’s still clinging onto him for dear life, crying onto his shoulder.

“There *cough* there Iwa-chan… stop crying…”

Just realising Iwaizumi stood up immediately, frantically looking around for something before his eyes laid onto a cup of water. Scurrying over he picked it up and handed it to Oikawa. 

“Thx *cough*”

Oikawa took it and slowly drank the water, though it was hard for him due to his weak limbs and his body was rejecting the liquid, but with Iwaizumi’s help he managed. Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa’s back to sooth his pain.

“Iwa-chan, *cough* where are we? I remember I was going to the national competition… UGH!”

Holding onto his head as he tries remembering what had happened, his eyes widened as his memory slowly recovered, shooting up to look at the clock, but held onto his back immediately after from the sudden movement. Looking worriedly Iwaizumi held onto Oikawa and slowly put him down.

“Iwa-chan I can’t stay here! I still have a match! It’s just 8:05 am I can still make it!”

Trying to wiggle out of Iwaizumi’s grip, Oikawa proceeds to kick him off, yet as he tries doing so he immediately stops in his tracks. His eyes widened as he looked up at Iwaizumi, terrified.

“Iwa-chan… why can’t I feel my legs?…”

It pained him, helplessly watching Oikawa realising the truth, it hurts and annoys him to the core feeling this helpless but what else could he have done? Letting go and looking away, Iwaizumi couldn’t bare to looking at Oikawa anymore.

“Iwa-chan… what’s with that face?… why so silent?…”

Unable to get an answer, Oikawa trailed his hands onto the side of the comforter, slowly lifting it revealing a pair of thighs, and that was it, no legs could be found attached to it, only a pair of thighs. Dumbfounded, Oikawa laughed dryly, 

“This… this must be a joke.. right Iwa-chan? This is just another of Makki and Mattsun’s pranks… right?…”

The desperation in his voice was evident. The hopeful look on Oikawa’s face broke Iwaizumi’s already broken heart. Controlling his tears Iwaizumi clenched his fist and bit his lip, the only thought circling him was '

"Oh seriously Iwa-chan, you guys are the worst! How could you play with a poor man like me! But seriously this looks way too real! how did you do this? Holograms? Programs? Ho-"

“I guess you saw..."

Oikawa looked back to see Shirabu leaning on the door frame, a look of pity as he watches. Composing himself he stepped in closing the door behind him.

"I’m sorry but this is no joke.”

The optimism on his face once hopeful now in full despair. Oikawa couldn't believe it, he will not believe this reality.

“Wha-what do you mean?... You can't be serious…”

“You yourself know the answer but don’t acknowledge it… that’s the result of the accident you had.”

Shirabu mumbling the first part yet it still was heard by Oikawa. He widened his eyes, his upper body shaking like a new born bird and so were his words,

“This… this must be a mista-“

“You’re disabled Oikawa-san.”

Bells chimed outside signalling the clock has struck 12, Christmas is here.  
_____________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You made it wonderful human being! Anyways i hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as i enjoyed writing it. And also I've actually had some thoughts on continuing this fanfic though not quite sure, please put in the comments on whether i should continue this or not.
> 
> P.S. If u haven't realised this news is oink's first Christmas present in ages. Any plot related questions are welcomed I'm excited to answer them!
> 
> Extra note: all characters aren't mine, none of this is canon, i haven't done any research and most aren't true for the sake of the plot so please don't expect it to be real. The only research i did was the car used by Oikawa which is a real thing, as well as some equipments used on Oikawa nothing more nothing less. Oh and please med students or doctors out there please correct me about a patient in a coma and their conditions as well as equipments used if you can, it'll be greatly appreciated.
> 
> and also please do not steal and repost this story, i have posted a version on wattpad for others to read, my acc name is 'anime_is_life' so please do not repost this story, thx.


End file.
